


Colorful Friends

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [46]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Ngl, I had to google what a budgie was.
Relationships: Budgie & Macaw
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Colorful Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsymptoticallyNotDoingFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsymptoticallyNotDoingFic/gifts).




End file.
